The present invention relates to pet accessories and more particularly to a pet air bed that includes a plastic housing having a base portion and an elevated pet support portion hingedly connected to the base portion and having a number of air flow holes provided through pet support and/or pet adjacent surfaces thereof; a fan assembly being connected to the plastic housing in a manner such that air flow from the exterior of the plastic housing is generated into a cavity within the plastic housing in a manner to cause air to flow out through the air flow holes in the elevated pet support portion; the cavity formed within the plastic housing is provided for positioning cooling or heating elements such that the pet may have a temperature controlled pet bed; a forward section of the plastic housing including clips for holding a name tag or other pet identifying type of plate.
Many individuals would like to provide a temperature controlled location for their pet to lay during inclimate weather. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a pet bed that included an air circulating mechanism for circulating air over and around the pet such that the pet would receive a temperature controlling benefit.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a pet air bed that includes a plastic housing having a base portion and an elevated pet support portion hingedly connected to the base portion and having a number of air flow holes provided through pet support and/or pet adjacent surfaces thereof; a fan assembly being connected to the plastic housing in a manner such that air flow from the exterior of the plastic housing is generated into a cavity within the plastic housing in a manner to cause air to flow out through the air flow holes in the elevated pet support portion; the cavity formed within the plastic housing is provided for positioning cooling or heating elements such that the pet may have a temperature controlled pet bed; a forward section of the plastic housing including clips for holding a name tag or other pet identifying type of plate.
Accordingly, a pet air bed is provided. The pet air bed includes a plastic housing having a base portion and an elevated pet support portion hingedly connected to the base portion and having a number of air flow holes provided through pet support and/or pet adjacent surfaces thereof; a fan assembly being connected to the plastic housing in a manner such that air flow from the exterior of the plastic housing is generated into a cavity within the plastic housing in a manner to cause air to flow out through the air flow holes in the elevated pet support portion; the cavity formed within the plastic housing is provided for positioning cooling or heating elements such that the pet may have a temperature controlled pet bed; a forward section of the plastic housing including clips for holding a name tag or other pet identifying type of plate.